Beautiful Tension
by Lonely God
Summary: Tensions fly as Lena and Ethan start getting closer after the events of Beautiful Redemption. Macom doesn't seem too pleased. M to be safe at the moment, and because future chapters will be uploaded as M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm still here! (In case you have forgotten about me =P Which I would understand, seeing as how lazy I am with my fanfics)  
Now, I am playing a different game with this story. This story WILL become M rated in time. You have been officially warned, and I take no responsibility if that disagrees with your preferences. If you don't like it, don't read it. I will post another chapter soon, I just have to finish sorting out the way it's coming along, and work out how I am going to put it in.**

**But anyway, the details! T rated, soon to be M. Small story of Lena and Ethan and their road to recovery from the events of Beautiful Redemption.**

It took until past sunset for Ethan to stop weeping. And through all the time, he and Lena held each other. She wept two, for Amma had become close to her, and because the Seer had given her life for Ethan. For the boy- No, for the man, that Lena loved. Of course, there had been more than just that, but Lena had always tried to avoid Amma a little. Now it was too late.

By the time darkness had settled, the couple was all out of tears and they just lay on the grass of Greenbrier. Ethan lay on his back, with Lena lying face-down on top of him. Her head was tucked under his chin, her hair spilled out over his chest. Both of his arms were wrapped around her, and she left one lying beside him, while the other rested over his heart. Ethan and Lena just lay together, holding each other without the electricity trying to keep them apart. It couldn't last though. Ethan just had to pull her head up a little to kiss her. The kissing lasted what felt like forever.

Eventually they pulled apart, desperate for breath.  
"I love you." Ethan managed to say.  
Lena giggled. _I love you too.  
You know, I kinda miss the fiery feel when we kiss.  
Well, ain't you lucky I know a way to bring in another type of fire.  
_Ethan didn't have time to react before Lena pressed her mouth against his. Hard. He quickly caught on and started kissing her back just as hard. He brought one of his hands up to entangle in her hair at the back of her neck, pulling her against him as their mouths fought. It wasn't gentle kissing like they were used to, or even playful. This was rough and uninhibited. The two teenagers were losing themselves to the passion as, true to Lena's word, the hunger for each other burned into the kiss.

When again they needed to breathe, they stared into each other's eyes.  
_I think Amma would prefer us moving on, don't you. _Ethan Kelted to Lena.  
_As long as we don't forget her.  
Never.  
_By now, the grass was starting to get a little uncomfortable, and the night air was cold, so Lena and Ethan walked back to Ravenwood. They slipped inside the manor and, keeping an eye out for Macom or Boo, ran up to Lena's room. Lena used her powers to close the door as she stepped up to Ethan and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.  
"Ethan… I… I'm scared…" she whispered. She had felt the tension between them. She knew that when they had been unable to get intimate without putting Ethan's life at risk, she had never really considered going past passionate kisses. Since Ethan's return, things had changed, but she still hadn't thought about it. Now it was there. They were in her bedroom, alone, and the tension from earlier still remained.  
"It's alright, L," Ethan smiled to her. "We don't have to do anything we're not both completely sure about." Lena looked up at him gratefully, and reached up to give him a light kiss on the cheek. 

After a few minutes, or a few hours, of just standing there together, Lena pulled back.  
_I'm going to have a shower. Don't you dare go anywhere.  
_Ethan just grinned and sat down on Lena's bed. When she came back, dressed in simple blue pyjamas, covered in little silver crescent Caster Moons, he was reading her battered copy of Of Mice and Men. She walked up and pulled the book away, closing it and putting it next to her bed. With that out of the way, she sat sideways on Ethan's lap, smirking as she leaned in for a kiss. Ethan didn't hesitate, slipping his arms around her and closing the distance between their mouths. As they kissed, Ethan fell back onto Lena's bed, pulling her above him so that her damp hair fell around their faces. By the time they stopped, Lena had let herself down so she was lying completely on Ethan. Not that he minded having her body pressed against his. Panting, she moved herself around so that her head was once again buried against her boyfriend's chest. As sleep started to fall upon them, they closed their eyes – Lena simply used her telekinesis to pull the blankets up over them – and lost themselves in their love.

The next morning they awoke to a loud knocking on Lena's door.  
"Lena! Mr Wate! Time for breakfast!" The young couple could sense a small amount of disapproval in Macom Ravenwood's voice. They quickly got up and Lena shoved Ethan out of her room so she could get dressed. When she came out, wearing jeans and a red and green tie-dyed t-shirt, Ethan grinned and held his arm out to her, bent at the elbow so that she could loop her arm through.  
"If you would accompany me, Miss." He grinned at her.  
Lena laughed and looped her arm through. "Why, thank you."  
That was how they walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Macom was sitting at the table already, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him as he read the paper. He looked up as they walked in, and they could see disapproval in his eyes.  
"Mr Wate. While I appreciate what you have been through for both the world and for my niece, I believe there are still some things that neither of you are ready to face."

Ethan didn't want to risk an argument, but he had to speak up for himself.  
"Mr Ravenwood. I understand that you love your niece, and still want to protect her. But I have that responsibility as well now. I love her. I love her in this world, and I loved her in the next. And while she definitely doesn't need a mortal to protect her, I will still do my best. You are worried about me hurting her, but that is the last thing I could ever do. I will not force myself upon her, nor will I pressure her or anything like that, sir. Now, I feel we have both shown that we are mature enough to be allowed to spend the night together without giving in to temptation." Ethan turned to Lena. "Lena, I love you. And all I want is your heart."  
Lena smiled, a tear sliding down from her eye. "You have it. I love you, Ethan."

**Short and fluffy ^_^ Because these two get promoted to high level OTP's, up with Percabeth and Sizzy. So Follow, Favourite and Review, guys! I don't know what you think unless you tell me. Let me know if there's anything special you would like me to include and I will consider it.**

**Yours in Casting,  
The Lonely God. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm actually posting two things in under a month! Ahahahaha. But anyway, here's the second chapter of:  
**_**Beautiful Tension**_**  
Now, this chapter contains some sexual content. M rated for a reason. Made as close in character as I could. Writing in 3****rd**** person with a 1****st**** person book series because I'm better at it. R&R!**

"Well, if that is truly the way you feel, Mr Wate," Macom began, looking critically at Ethan. "Then I guess I shall have to stand back. Be warned. Should you harm Lena, I will come after you." Ethan nodded, and sat down at the table. Aside from that confrontation, breakfast passed without incident. When they were finished, Lena and Ethan went back up to Lena's bedroom. Lena grabbed her stuff for school and as they left the house, the keys for the hearse. They stopped off at Wate's Landing first so that Ethan could quickly get his stuff and some lunch, then Ethan drove them to school.  
The school day passed without trouble, aside from Link and Ridley being given detention for getting caught making out in one of the classrooms during lunch break. When the day ended, they joined Rid, Link, John and Liv and the lake. Since it was a Monday afternoon, they had it pretty much to themselves. Rid quickly changed into a skimpy two-piece bikini, while Liv nervously put on a one-piece swimsuit. When those two had their boyfriends in their swimmers, Lena made Ethan while she pulled off her shirt and jeans. When she said he could look again, his jaw dropped. She was standing there in a two-piece like Rid, but it covered a lot more. It was a pretty simple bikini, midnight blue, but Ethan thought it looked perfect. He put on his swimmers, and they joined everyone else in the water.

After a little while of everyone splashing each other and laughing, Ethan and Lena swam away from the others. When they had gotten a bit of distance, Lena took Ethan's hands in her own and placed them on her waist.  
"Hold me?" she asked quietly. His reply was simply sliding his hands to her back and pulling her close. Lena closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck. She then pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, making herself the perfect height to press her mouth down against his. The hunger from the previous afternoon and night returned with full intensity, helped along by the fact they were running their hands all over the bare skin of each other's backs, and that Lena's position meant her most intimate part was rubbing against his. And there was definitely a reaction from both of them.  
She couldn't help herself. She grinded herself against Ethan, causing him to grunt and push against her. She moaned through the kiss, the sound just fuelling the lust between them. Suddenly they were broken apart as a wave of water hit them, sending the couple tumbling into the water. When they managed to catch their breaths, they both glared at Ridley, who had the widest grin possible.  
"I had to stop you two before you started tearing each other's clothes off in public!" Rid's reasoning didn't stop Lena from dumping half the lake on her head. Still, the couple settled for just going onto the shore and cuddling. Ethan gently trailed his fingers up Lena's spine, making her shiver in excitement.  
"Stop it, please." Lena whispered. "Not now." Ethan stopped and just rested his hands on Lena's waist.

Later on, Ethan drove to his place with Lena's hearse. They both got out when they arrived, and kissed some more, unable to get enough of each other. Eventually they pulled apart and Lena drove off. Ethan helped his dad cook dinner, and the two of them sat down to eat. When Ethan went to bed, he and Lena simply kelted each other, having a false argument over who loved each other more until they both fell asleep. When Ethan woke up, he could guess from the feeling inside his head that was Lena that she was still sleeping. He made breakfast for him and his dad, got ready for school and was picked up by Lena. When she pulled up in the hearse, she jumped out, kissed Ethan, then went and sat in the passenger seat.  
"You know, Macom never lets anyone else, even Ridley, drive the hearse." Lena said, grinning. Ethan just laughed, and smiled when his beautiful girlfriend put her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the week passed without problems, much to everyone's pleasure. When Friday arrived, Ethan took Lena to the Cineplex, where they sat in the back row and made out during the movie. And after the movie, they both went to Ethan's place. Unlike the previous weekend when Ethan slept at Ravenwood, they had prepared and Lena had grabbed pyjamas and toothbrush and things like that before being picked up for the movie. They went to Ethan's for that night.  
It didn't take long for them to get ready for bed and to climb in under the covers. Lena soon made Ethan pull off the old t-shirt he was wearing so that she could "snuggle more warmly" as she called it. Ethan was pretty sure she just wanted to have his shirt off. Not that he minded. They quickly began another of their desperate and hungry kissing sessions, losing themselves to it again.

Sometime during the frantic kissing, Lena pulled back for a bit. She was lying back, with Ethan's arm around her. Ethan was on his side, leaning over her a little. She didn't mind being under him. Some girls, Ridley included, said that it was too submissive, being below a guy. Especially for kissing and sex. Lena felt safer though, having Ethan leaning over her. And it seemed to make her feel more desired. Whatever the case, Lena didn't want to go all the way with Ethan yet, but she did want to go a little further. One of her hands slid up Ethan's back and onto his shoulder. From there it journeyed down his arm until she had hold of his hand. She took a breath as she moved Ethan's hand up and rested it on her breast, keeping her eyes locked with his. She saw his eyes widen, and pressed his hand against her.  
_Touch me.  
But I-  
Shhhh. I want this. And I know you want this as well. I don't want sex yet, but I do want to start learning._

Ethan gulped and gently started moving his hand on Lena's covered breast. Slowing rubbing it, and then tenderly squeezing the mound. He could hear Lena's breath shaking a little and started going a little harder and faster. Lena decided she wanted more though and quickly undid the buttons on her top, nervously sliding it back of her arms and baring her entire torso for Ethan. She bit her lip as Ethan stared. She didn't mind him staring, but wasn't quite sure of what his thoughts were about it.  
_You're perfect, L.  
No, I'm not.  
You are to me.  
_Lena loved him even more for that. He started moving his hand back to her breast, but stopped just an inch from touching her skin. She knew the problem before she looked up and saw it plastered onto his face  
_It's ok. You can still touch.  
_That was enough to end his hesitation. With a deep breath, he placed his hand on her skin. Going by guesswork entirely, he started moving it around, squeezing every now and then, simply trying to pleasure Lena. He brushed his thumb against her nipple, causing her to gasp and close her eyes. After that, he started softly pinching the nipple, then toying with the rest of her breast before pinching again. After a while he decided the other side wasn't getting enough attention. He nervously leaned down and kissed the top of her other breast, being rewarded with a few moans from Lena who now had her hands in his hair. He teasingly left a trail of kisses around the outside of Lena's breast while she tried to push his head where she wanted it. But his touches and kisses were making her weak, and the teasing torture felt so good. Ethan finally put his lips around Lena's nipple and sucked hard. Lena gasped loudly and thrust her chest forward instinctively. Ethan cleverly didn't wait to suck again, pinching with his hand again at the same time. They didn't know how long they kept that up, but Ethan got tired, and Lena's breasts were starting to get sore. The couple then just cuddled until sleep overtook them both.

They were both torn from sleep the next morning by a loud ripping sound in the air. They jolted up, and seeing the source of the noise, quickly threw the blankets over Lena up to her neck as Link looked around to re-orientate himself. His eyes widened when he saw Lena's head sticking out from the blankets. His mouth dropped as well when he saw her pyjama top lying on the floor.  
"Uh… Sorry. Bad time?" he asked awkwardly.  
"Um yeah… Maybe a little." Ethan said.  
"I'll go then. I'll come over later." With that, Link ripped.  
Now that Link was gone, Ethan turned to Lena who was blushing. Now that Link was gone though, she sat up and let the blanket fall away. Ethan gathered her into her arms and gave her a lingering good morning kiss. They then got dressed – Lena simply made Ethan look the other way when she took off her pants this time – and walked downstairs. Ethan's dad had made some scrambled eggs which were already dished up. Aunts Mercy and Grace already had their plates, and Thelma was leading them back to the living room with hers. But there were still three plates on the bench.  
The puzzle cleared when Ethan's dad spoke without looking up. "Miss Duchannes. I saw your car was still outside so I assumed you were here." He pointed to the extra plate on the bench. Lena walked around and gave him a "thank you" hug.

It was then that Ethan made a big mistake. He led Lena into the living room where Mercy and Grace were sitting down and eating.  
"ETHAN LAWSON WATE!" Aunt Mercy cried out at seeing Lena. "You should know better than to have a lady overnight in your bedroom before you are married to her!"  
Aunt Grace was nodding furiously.  
_Oops. Sorry, L."  
_Ethan sensed the Kelting equivalent to a grin as he heard _That's all you have to say? We're going to be hearing about it for the rest of the day now.  
_Thankfully, Lena's estimated time for the rant was off, and by the time everyone had finished, Ethan had managed to worm his way out of trouble, and out of swearing to not have Lena in his bedroom until they were married.

**Well, there we go! A bit of fun, not too much though because they're still a little nervous about going too far. Review, and tell me what you think!  
Note, non-members can review in case you didn't know!  
Next chapter will be up ASAP, and I will be taking them below the belt.**


End file.
